Anthony Prince
/ w Midwest | dom = Suffolk, Algonquin, Liberty City | narodowość = Amerykanin | związki = Luis Lopez, Evan Moss, Dessie, Joni, Troy, Yusuf Amir, Rocco Pelosi, Phil Bell, Cloe Parker, English Dave, Solomun, Lazlow Jones, Protagonista GTA Online | pojazdy = czarny Schafter | biznes = właściciel klubów nocnych ''Hercules i Maisonette 9, udziałowiec w Bahama Mamas | głos = D.B. Cooper }} Anthony „Gay Tony” Prince – tytułowy bohater dodatku do Grand Theft Auto IV – The Ballad of Gay Tony i jego deuteragonista. Występuje on także w Grand Theft Auto IV i The Lost and Damned. Jest właścicielem dwóch klubów nocnych – Hercules i Maisonette 9. Tony powrócił w GTA Online w aktualizacji Życie po godzinach ''jako postać wspierająca protagonistę podczas inwestowania w klub nocny. Opis Przez ostatnie 25 lat Tony prowadził kilka różnych klubów nocnych, obecnie posiada kluby ''Maisonette 9 i Hercules znajdujące się w Algonquin. Jest także udziałowcem klubu Bahama Mamas. Wcześniej był posiadaczem innych klubów, na przykład Peacock, Platonic Fury czy Cox. Prince jest bliskim przyjacielem Gracie Ancelotti. Tak, jak sugeruje jego przydomek, Tony jest homoseksualistą. Był aresztowany kilka razy: za unikanie płacenia podatków w 1985 i za posiadanie narkotyków w 1996. Jest uzależniony od narkotyków, zwłaszcza kokainy i leków (dostarczanych mu przez jego kochanka Evana) – był na odwyku sześć razy. The Ballad of Gay Tony Dominikański gangster – Luis Lopez zostaje zatrudniony przez Anthony'ego jako ochroniarz jego klubu. Przez to, że Tony był winien dużo pieniędzy ludziom jak Rocco Pelosi czy Mori Kibbutz, Luis musi dla nich pracować. Później, Tony, Luis i kochanek Tony'ego – Evan, planują dokonać transakcji z kucharzem ze statku Platypus, w której Tony kupuje od kucharza diamenty. Jednak, diamenty zostają zrabowane przez Johnny'ego Klebitza i jego gang – The Lost. Później, Luisowi udaje się odzyskać diamenty podczas transakcji Niko Bellica z Johnnym i Isaacem Rothem. W międzyczasie, Luis zostaje także zapoznany z Rayem Bulgarinem, dla którego zaczyna pracować. Jakiś czas później, Niko porywa przyjaciółkę Tony'ego – Gracie Ancelotti, i wymienia ją na diamenty zakupione wcześniej przez Tony'ego. Podczas transakcji, obie strony zostały zaatakowane przez ludzi Bulgarina, którzy wzięli diamenty i wyrzucili je na śmieciarkę. Później, Bulgarin zaatakował Tony'ego i Luisa, którzy jednak zdołali obronić siebie i klub Maisonette 9 przed jego gangsterami. Wtedy Luis przeszedł do ofensywy – zabił prawą rękę Bulgarina – Timura, a następnie jego samego podczas strzelaniny na pokładzie jego samolotu. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv L.C. (pracodawca) * Practice Swing (pracodawca) * Chinese Takeout (pracodawca) * Clocking Off (pracodawca) * Bang Bang (pracodawca) * Blog This!... (pracodawca) * Frosting on the Cake (pracodawca) * Boulevard Baby (pracodawca) * ...Blog This! (pracodawca) * Not So Fast (pracodawca) * Ladies' Night (pracodawca) * Ladies Half Price (pracodawca) * Party's Over * Departure Time (pracodawca) Galeria Plik:Anthony Prince (IV).jpg|Anthony Prince w GTA IV Plik:Anthony Prince (O).png|Anthony Prince w GTA Online Plik:Anthony Prince (TBGT - art).jpg|Artwork Tony'ego Prince'a Ciekawostki * W wersji beta GTA TBoGT Tony miał nosić takie same okulary jak w GTA IV. Poza tym gracz mógł zabierać Tony'ego na przyjacielskie spotkania. * Mimo iż GTA Online dzieje się lata później od GTA IV, to Tony wygląda na dużo młodszego niż w 2008 roku. Kategoria:Deuteragoniści de:Anthony Prince en:Gay Tony es:Gay Tony fi:Gay Tony fr:Gay Tony nl:Anthony Prince pt:Gay Tony